Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vase, and more particularly to a vase or a flowerpot made of plastic, plastic soil, poly or other similar non-ceramic material and undergoes a coating process for generating a superior imitating ceramic effect on the vase.
Description of Related Arts
Ceramic raw materials include kaolin, clay, porcelain stone, china clay, coloring agent, blue and white porcelain material, organic soil such as lime glaze and lime-alkali glaze. Ceramic materials have excellent mechanical properties, high level of abrasion resistance and are easy to clean. Therefore, ceramic materials are widely used by people and become an important material in people's lives and in industrial production. The superior performance of ceramic articles is originated from its unique processing method which involves milling, molding and sintering process. However, when society develops over time and people have increased awareness to environmental protection, problems of resource consumption, energy consumption and environmental damaging effect associated with the production process of ceramic articles are increasingly important issues to us. Accordingly, a new area concerning exploitation, production and application of materials in relation to environmental protection is being rapidly developed.
During the early stage of development, the major material of paint coating is vegetable oil and therefore paint coating is named as “paint”. The paint coating materials, which are either the traditional paint materials made with natural raw materials, or the synthetic industrial product in modern development, belong to organic chemical polymer material which is a coating of macromolecular compound. The traditional paint coating material is very difficult to be decomposed in the soil, and eventually will cause a very serious pollution hazards to environment. In addition, because regular paint only has such properties as anticorrosion, waterproof, oil-proof, chemical resistant, light resistant and temperature resistant, a truly imitating ceramic effect is therefore not achieved.